Die Kriege, die da kommen (Episode)
"Die Kriege, die da kommen" (im Original: "The Wars to Come") ist die erste Folge der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und die einundvierzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Michael Slovis. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 12. April 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 27. April 2015.Deutschsprachige Ausstrahlungsdaten auf Sky. Abgerufen am 14. April 2015. Handlung Prolog Rund 25 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Handlung von Game of Thrones sucht die junge Cersei Lennister mit ihrer Freundin Melara Heidewies die Hexe Maggy in den Wäldern um Lennishort. Während Melara Cersei auf dem Hinweg mehrmals darum bittet, wieder umzukehren, will Cersei unbedingt zu Maggy gelangen. Bei Maggys Hütte angelangt, betritt Cersei diese furchtlos und wird von Maggy empfangen, die sie warnt und auffordert, wieder zu gehen. Unbeirrt verlangt Cersei von ihr, etwas über ihre Zukunft zu erfahren. Darauf reicht Maggy ihr ein Messer und verlangt, dass Cersei ihr eine Kostprobe ihres Blutes geben soll, was diese erfüllt. Maggy gewährt Cersei drei Fragen über ihre Zukunft, worauf diese fragt, wann sie den Prinzen heiraten werde, der ihr versprochen sei. Maggy antwortet ihr, dass sie diesen nie heiraten wird, sondern den König. Sie werde Königin sein, allerdings nur, bis eine jüngere und hübschere Frau sie verdrängt. Auf Cerseis Frage, ob sie und der König Kinder haben werden, antwortet Maggy, dass sie drei Kinder haben werde, während der König zwanzig haben wird. Als Maggy hinzufügt, dass die Kronen und auch die Leichentücher ihrer Kinder golden sein werden, fängt Maggy an, die geschockte Cersei wie wahnsinnig auszulachen. In Königsmund Im Königsmund der Gegenwart befindet sich die ältere Cersei in einer Sänfte auf dem Weg zur Großen Septe von Baelor, wo die Totenfeier ihres ermordeten Vaters stattfinden soll. Von Ser Meryn Trant begleitet, erklimmt sie die Stufen zur Septe, wobei sie kommentarlos auf Margaery Tyrell trifft, und wird vom Hohen Septon begrüßt. Sie verlangt vom Hohen Septon, dass man sie vor der Feier mit ihrem Vater alleine lassen soll und betritt die Septe, in der ihr Zwillingsbruder Jaime wartet und die Totenwache ihres Vaters hält. Cersei macht ihn indirekt für Tywins Tod verantwortlich, da er Tyrion befreit hat und behauptet, dass Tyrion eine größere Bedrohung als ihre wahren Gegner darstelle. Sie küsst ihren Vater zum Abschied und verlässt die Septe. Später ist die Totenfeier Tywins in Königsmund in vollem Gange. Loras Tyrell spricht Cersei sein tiefstes Mitgefühl aus, was diese kaum beachtet, da sie Maes Tyrell und Margaery beobachtet, die sich offensichtlich an ihren Sohn Tommen heranmacht. Als Cersei über die Feier läuft und von Großmaester Pycelle angesprochen wird, entdeckt sie plötzlich ihren Vetter Lancel, der sich stark verändert hat. Ser Kevan Lennister gesellt sich zu ihnen und entschuldigt sich für das Auftreten seines Sohnes. Er erklärt Cersei, dass sein Sohn Lancel nun ein Mitglied der Spatzen sei, eine religiöse Vereinigung, die Kevan selbst für Fanatiker hält. Cersei folgt ihrem Vetter und spricht ihn auf die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser an, in der er schwer verwundet wurde. Lancel gesteht ihr, dass seine eigentlichen Wunden nicht die physischen waren, sondern die seelischen, in die er auch seine Base hereingezogen habe, weshalb er sie und die Götter um Vergebung bittet. Er erwähnt dabei ihr sexuelles Verhältnis zueinander und den gemeinsamen Mord an König Robert. Sie verspottet Lancel, worauf er wortlos geht. Nach der Totenfeier befindet sich Loras bei dem Prostituierten Olyvar, wo ihn seine Schwester aufsucht. Die Tyrells sind beim König zum Essen geladen und Margaery weist ihren Bruder darauf hin, dass er seine Verlobte nicht warten lassen sollte. Loras ist jedoch davon überzeugt, dass er nun, nach Tywins Tod, Cersei nicht mehr heiraten müsse. In Pentos Tyrion kommt derweil in der Stadt Pentos an und wird im Palast von Magister Illyrio Mopatis von Varys aus der Kiste befreit, in der er sich während der Überfahrt von Westeros nach Essos befand. Varys erklärt Tyrion, dass er und Illyrio Mopatis in Robert Baratheons Regierung eine Katastrophe erkannt haben und daher das Haus Targaryen wieder einsetzen wollten, was jedoch ebenfalls zu einer Verkettung von negativen Folgen für das Reich geführt hat. Tyrion zeigt zunächst kein Interesse für die Zukunft des Reiches und betrinkt sich stattdessen. Varys spricht Tyrion erneut an. Dieser verlangt von seinem Befreier zu wissen, warum er ihn befreit hat. Varys behauptet zunächst, dass Jaime ihn gezwungen habe, gibt dann aber zu, dass er Tyrion zur Verwirklichung seiner Pläne braucht. Er stellt Tyrion vor die Wahl, ob er im Palast Illyrios bleibt oder ob er mit Varys nach Meereen reist, um Daenerys Targaryen zu unterstützen. In Meereen Die Unbefleckten stürzen währenddessen auf Daenerys' Sitz, einer der großen Pyramiden von Meereen, die große Harpyien-Statue, um den Meereenern symbolisch ihre Niederlage und den von Daenerys erbrachten Wandel zu zeigen. Nach erledigter Arbeit sucht der Unbefleckten-Soldat Weiße Ratte ein Bordell auf, um nicht-sexuelle Zärtlichkeiten von einer Prostituierten zu erkaufen. Während er in den Armen der Prostituierten liegt, wird ihm von einem maskierten Sohn der Harpyie, einer geheimen Widerstandsgruppe in Meereen, die Kehle durchtrennt. Nach diesem Vorfall berät sich Daenerys mit Ser Barristan Selmy, Grauer Wurm und Mossador über die Söhne der Harpyie und verlangt, dass man gegen sie vorgeht und Weiße Ratte öffentlich im Tempel der Grazien bestattet. Als Missandei nach der Sitzung von Grauer Wurm erfahren will, weshalb ein Unbefleckter ein Bordell aufsucht, behauptet dieser, keine Antwort zu wissen. Daenerys empfängt Hizdahr zo Loraq und Daario Naharis in Meereen, die aus Yunkai wiedergekehrt sind. Hizdahr berichtet Daenerys, dass er einen Kompromiss mit den Weisen Herren von Yunkai aushandeln konnte. Als er ihr mitteilt, dass sie daher die Arenen von Meereen wieder öffnen sollten, weist Daenerys diese Idee wütend zurück. Abends in ihren Gemächern bespricht Daenerys die Idee erneut mit ihrem Geliebten Daario, der sie für gut hält. Er erklärt ihr, dass er als Junge von seiner Mutter an einen Mann verkauft wurde, der ihn in Arenen kämpfen ließ. Dadurch habe er es überhaupt erst geschafft, zu dem Krieger zu werden, der er heute ist. Daario legt ihr nahe, die Arenen wieder zu öffnen, da sie sich inzwischen zu viele Feinde gemacht habe, die angreifen würden, sobald sie Schwäche erkennen. Sie kommen auch auf Daenerys' Drachen zu sprechen und sie muss sich eingestehen, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihre Kinder verloren hat. Während man Drogon schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hat, sind Viserion und Rhaegal nach wie vor eingesperrt. Im Anschluss besucht Daenerys die beiden Drachen, wird jedoch von ihnen attackiert und muss sie wieder verlassen. An der Mauer Jon Schnee unterweist den Knaben Olly und andere jüngere Männer der Nachtwache im Kampf, während Ser Allisar Thorn und Janos Slynt den Hof inspizieren. Goldy weist Sam auf Thorn hin und behauptet, dass er sie hasse. Sam eröffnet ihr, dass Thorn alle Wildlinge hasst, versichert ihr aber auch, dass vermutlich Denys Mallister zum nächsten Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt würde und er sie, selbst wenn Thorn Lord Kommandant werden sollte, nicht im Stiche lassen würde. Auf dem Hofe taucht Melisandre auf, die Jon zu König Stannis auf die Mauer bringen soll. Als die beiden kurz alleine sind, fragt Jon Melisandre, ob ihr nicht kalt sei. Diese entgegnet ihm, dass ihr nie kalt sei, da der Herr des Lichts mit ihr sei. Auf der Mauer eröffnet Stannis, dass er den Norden von den Boltons, die sich nun in Winterfell niedergelassen haben, zurück zu erobern gedenke. Er verlangt von Jon, dass sich Manke Rayder ihm unterwerfen soll, damit er die Wildlinge für seine Armee gewinnen kann. Als Jon ihm sagt, dass sich Manke kaum unterordnen werde, gibt Stannis ihm bis zum Ende des Tages Zeit, Manke umzustimmen, da er sonst den Flammentod sterben werde. In der Schwarzen Festung wird inzwischen der Scheiterhaufen für Manke Rayder errichtet. Jon besucht den ehemaligen König-jenseits-der-Mauer und versucht, ihn zum Kniefall vor Stannis zu überreden. Obwohl Manke durchaus Respekt für Stannis erübrigen kann, würde er lieber in Würde sterben, als sich ihm zu beugen. Jon wirft ihm vor, dass sein Stolz nicht alles sei, doch Manke wollte sein Volk in die Sicherheit hinter die Mauer führen und nicht in einen Krieg zwischen den Herren von Westeros, wie es Stannis von ihm verlangt. Kurz darauf wird Manke vor Stannis geführt und weigert sich, vor ihm zu knien. Er erwähnt, dass er einst in der Schwarzen Festung lebte und wünscht Stannis viel Glück bei den Kriegen, die noch kommen werden. Darauf wird er an den Scheiterhaufen gebunden und von Melisandre angezündet, während die anderen Angehörigen des Freien Volkes, die Männer von Stannis Baratheon und die Nachtwache zusehen, wie er langsam stirbt. Jon kann diesen Anblick nicht ertragen und tötet Manke mit einem gezielten Pfeilschuss in die Brust. Im Grünen Tal Petyr Baelish und Sansa Stark beobachten im Grünen Tal, an der Seite von Yohn Rois, welche Fortschritte Lord Arryn in seiner Ausbildung macht. Die beiden verabschieden sich von Lord Rois, der ihnen versichert, dass Robin sicher sei und seine Hilfe bezüglich Sansa das Mindeste war, was er tun konnte, und brechen von Männern der Arryns auf. Nicht weit weg davon befinden sich Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn in der Wildnis. Brienne weist Podricks Vorschläge zurück und sagt, dass sie niemanden haben wolle, der ihr folgt und er sie nur begleiten durfte, damit er sich vor den Gefahren in Königsmund retten konnte. Kurz darauf kommt die Kolonne von Lord Baelish und Sansa an den beiden vorbei. Sansa merkt an, dass Petyr Lord Rois belogen hat, da er behauptete, zurück zu den Fingern zu wollen, obwohl sie in die falsche Richtung reisen. Petyr erklärt ihr, dass sie weit weg reisen werden, an einen Ort, an dem sie nicht einmal Cersei Lennister erreichen könne. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Melara Heidewies *Maggy *Weiße Ratte *Meereenische Prostituierte Tote *Weiße Ratte *Manke Rayder Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Im Vorspann wird Winterfell erstmals seit der zweiten Staffel nicht mehr als rauchende Ruine dargestellt. Zudem wird im Vorspann das Wappen der Boltons in der Burg gezeigt. Zwar übernehmen die Boltons auch in den Büchern die Kontrolle über Winterfell und bauen es wieder auf, doch geschieht beides dort erst im Laufe von A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons, während es in der Serie bereits so aussieht, und auch von Stannis erwähnt wird, dass die Boltons schon ab der ersten Folge über die alte Festung der Starks herrschen. *Die Ereignisse bei der Hexe Maggy unterschieden sich von der Romanvorlage. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es dort kein Kapitel mit einer wirklichen Rückblende gibt, da Cersei sich in einigen POV-Kapiteln an die Geschichte erinnert, wird Maggy dort als weitaus älter und unattraktiver beschrieben, weshalb sie auch den Beinamen "der Frosch" besitzt. An der Seite von Cersei und Melara taucht mit Jeyne Weitmann eine weitere Jugendfreundin Cerseis auf, die in der Serie nicht erscheint. Neben den Vorhersagen, die Maggy in der Serie trifft, prophezeit sie Cersei auch, dass sie eines Tages von ihrem jüngeren Bruder getötet werde, was auf Tyrion und Jaime zutreffen könnte, da auch ihr Zwillingsbruder erst kurz nach ihr das Licht der Welt erblickte. Melara prophezeit die Hexe hingegen, dass sie noch am selben Tage sterben werde, was sie letztlich auch tut, weshalb Cersei die Worte der Hexe ihr gesamtes Leben verfolgen. *Von Tywins Leiche geht in den Büchern ein ekelhafter Gestank aus, den, ganz zu Cerseis Blamage, viele der Trauergäste bemerken. In der Serie wird dies nicht behandelt, wie auch Shaes Ableben in Tywins Gemächern, was Cersei jedoch vor der Öffentlichkeit verheimlichen kann. *In Pentos trifft Tyrion nach der Reise nach Essos auf den Magister Illyrio Mopatis, nicht auf Varys. Auch wenn Varys aussagt, dass es sich bei dem Ort, an dem sie sich befinden, um Illyrios Palast handelt, taucht dieser selbst nicht auf. In den Romanen verschwindet Varys bis zum Ende von A Dance with Dragons völlig spurlos und Tyrion wird von Magister Illyrio nach Meereen geschickt, anstelle von Varys über dessen Pläne unterrichtet zu werden und mit ihm gemeinsam dorthin zu reisen. *Der Name von Weiße Ratte ist eine Erfindung. In den Büchern nimmt jedoch ein Unbefleckter namens Tapferer Schild in etwa dieselbe Rolle ein. *In der ersten Folge behandeln Stannis Baratheon und Melisandre Jon bereits, als sei er der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. *Scheinbar bestätigt die Serie eine Theorie bezüglich Varys' Rettung von Tyrion, die Fans aufgestellt haben. In den Büchern bleiben Varys' wahre Ziele bei der Befreiung Tyrions im Geheimen und er ist, wie erwähnt, beinahe zwei Bände der Reihe spurlos verschwunden. Während er in den Romanen von Jaime beim Betreten seiner Gemächern bedroht wird, damit er Tyrion befreit und des Weiteren angedeutet wird, dass Varys es praktisch darauf angelegt hat, von Jaime bedroht zu werden, verrät Varys in der Serie wenigstens einen Teil seiner Pläne zur Wiederherstellung der Targaryen-Herrschaft und gibt zu, Tyrion für deren Verwirklichung zu brauchen. *Anders als in der Vorlage stirbt Manke Rayder gegen Ende der Folge tatsächlich. In den Romanen wird eigentlich der Herr der Knochen lebendig verbrannt, nachdem Melisandre ihm durch einen Zaubertrick das Aussehen des Königs-jenseits-der-Mauer verpasst hat, während Manke in Gestalt von Rasselhemd weiterlebt. In einem Interview bestätigte Manke Rayders Darsteller Ciarán Hinds, dass Mankes Tod in der Serie endgültig ist.James Hibberd (13. April 2015): Game of Thronesactor explains his horrifying death scene (and how it differs from the book). Abgerufen am 17. April 2015. Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Natalie Dormer als Lady Margaery Tyrell *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund Riesentod *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon Nebendarsteller *Ciarán Hinds als Manke Rayder *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Tara Fitzgerald als Königin Selyse Baratheon *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Jodhi May als Maggy *Dominic Carter als Lord Janos Slynt *Joel Fry als Hizdahr zo Loraq *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Eugene Simon als Ser Lancel Lennister *Will Tudor als Olyvar *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Kerry Ingram als Sharin Baratheon *Paul Bentley als Hoher Septon *Reece Noi als Mossador *Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh *Lino Facioli als Lord Robin Arryn *Nell Williams als junge Cersei Lennister *Isabella Steinbarth als Melara Heidewies *Marco James als Weiße Ratte Anmerkungen *Charles Dance wird im Vorspann der Folge noch ein letztes Mal als Hauptdarsteller vermerkt, obwohl die von ihm verkörperte Rolle Tywin Lennister in "Die Kinder", der letzten Folge der vierten Staffel, starb und er lediglich als Leiche in der Septe von Baelor aufgebahrt zu sehen ist. *Mit der fünften Staffel wurden Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei) und Dean-Charles Chapman (König Tommen Baratheon) zu Hauptdarstellern der Serie. *Tywins Bruder Ser Kevan Lennister (Ian Gelder) und sein Sohn Ser Lancel Lennister (Eugene Simon) haben erstmalig seit der zweiten Staffel wieder einen Auftritt in der Serie. Bilder 501 Rhaegal und Viserion in der Drachengrube.jpg 501 Daenerys Barristan Missandei.jpg 501 Manke Rayder Melisandre.jpg 501 Cersei Melara jung.jpg 501 Sansa Petyr.jpg 501 Manke auf dem Scheiterhaufen.jpg 501 Cersei Sänfte.jpg 501 Melisandre Manke Scheiterhaufen 01.jpg 501 DieKriegediedakommen Östliche Straße Brienne Podrick.jpg 501 Robin Arryn Ausbildung Runenstein.jpg 501 Olly Jon Edd Sam Goldy.jpg 501 Tywins Leiche Close-up.jpg 501 Große Septe Tywins Leichnam.jpg 501 junge Cersei Melara 01.jpg 501 Cersei Lennister und Melara Heidewies.jpg 501 Daario 01.jpg 501 Mossador Grauer Wurm.jpg 501 Sansa 01.jpg 501 Yohn Sansa Petyr.jpg 501 Davos 01.jpg 501 Cersei 01.jpg 501 tyrion 01.jpg 501 Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 501 Varys 01.jpg 501 Hizdahr als Bittsteller bei Daenerys.jpg 501 Daenerys Barristan Misandei.jpg 501 Tywin aufgebahrt und Cersei.jpg 501 Grauer Wurm Missandei.jpg 501 Meryn Trant Cersei.jpg 501 Zugang zur Drachengrube.jpg 501 Cersei Margaery.jpg 501 Manke Scheiterhaufen.jpg 501 Tywins Leiche.jpg 501 Jon.jpg 501 Hizdar.jpg 501 Daenerys Barristan.jpg 501 Robbyn trainiert.jpg 501 Davos.jpg 501 Stannis.jpg 501 Melisandre.jpg 501 Tormund.jpg 501 Manke.jpg 501 jon Manke.jpg 501 jon.jpg 501 tyrion.jpg 501 Cersei.jpg 501 Daario.jpg 501 Sansa.jpg 501 Grauer Wurm.jpg 501 Varys.jpg 501 Grauer Wurm Missandei.jpg 501 Cersei Melara jung.jpg 501 Daenerys.jpg 501 Cersei Sänfte.jpg 501 Hizdahr als Bittsteller bei Daenerys.jpg 501 Daenerys Barristan Misandei.jpg 501 Maggy.jpg 501 Manke auf dem Scheiterhaufen.jpg 501 Manke Rayder Melisandre.jpg 501 Margaery Tyrell.jpg 501 Melisandre Stannis.jpg 501 Robin Arryn Ausbildung Runenstein.jpg 501 Tywin aufgebahrt und Cersei.jpg 501 Vala.png 501 Melara Heidewies.jpg 501 Melisandre Stannis.jpg 501 Daenerys.jpg 501 Jaime Cersei.jpg 501 Tywin Lennister.jpg Einzelnachweise en:The Wars To Come es:Las guerras venideras fr:Les Guerres à venir it:Guerre imminenti ja:シーズン5第1話「新たな戦いの幕開け」 pl:Wojny, które nadejdą pt-br:As Guerras por Vir ro:Următoarele războaie ru:Грядущие войны zh:S05E01 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5